The Fantastic Search for Inspiration
by Jupi-Chan
Summary: Come and Join Mina, Lita,Amara, and possibly others on a journey to find the inspiration Mina needs to write an epic fanfiction. Ignorance is a plenty so everyone get's a piece!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Fantastic Search for Inspiration**_

_Disclaimer: Check it out, I'm writing a disclaimer. Aight, I don't own Sailor Moon, and I own very little of anything else. A donation to the poor Jupi-chan fund is always welcome. Doesn't even have to be money, just some chocolate, I'll be fine with chocolate. (Goes to find some chocolate)_

**Prologue**

"Mina…what are you doing." A confused yet intrigued Lita asked while peeking over the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm_ trying_ to write the most amazing fanfiction ever written, one that will rival even the greatest of the great fanfictions." She answered as if it were obvious what she was doing sitting at her computer while facing a blank Microsoft Word screen.

"There's nothing but the word 'the' written though." Lita said as she pointed over the increasingly irritant young woman.

"I can see that Lita. I'm pondering what I want to write about." Mina spoke as she heaved a sigh. She began typing but immediately erased her words, presumably unhappy with what she started out with. She growled as she heard the brunette snicker from behind her. "And _what_ is so funny?" She asked sharply.

"You sitting at the computer like this reminds me of a funny joke. Want to hear?"

"Not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me regardless, so let's hear it." The annoyed blonde replied.

"How do you know a blonde has been on the computer?" Lita asked. Before Mina could answer she reached over to the desk, picked up some white out and placed a streak over the word 'the' on the computer screen. 5 seconds later she was pelted by a white out bottle amongst other small items as she ran from the blonde who did not think the joke was so funny. 5 minutes later and she was sitting outside Mina's room tossing a tennis ball at the wall while waiting for her to come out. Finally the door creaked open but no one was in sight. She got up and poked her head around the corner only to see Mina face down on her bed, her head buried under her pillow. "What's wrong with you?" She asked as she came back in the room. She was answered with a muffled groan from under the pillow followed by an arm pointing towards the still blank computer screen. Her mouth formed a knowing 'O'. "It's okay Mina, you just got a little bit of writers block. You know what you need, some inspiration. Let's go out and find some!" She said as she went over and snatched the pillow off Mina's head and pulled her up reluctantly.

"There's no use, I suck at writing. I can't think of one damn thing!" She complained as she was being dragged out her room.

"Nah, you don't suck, you just need to get some ideas. And what better to do so then to go out and observe…things. Well, Whatever the heck writers do when they are having trouble.

And with that, the two were on a magnificent journey to find said inspiration.

My apologies to any blondes out there. I know MOST of you are just as intelligent as any other person, most likely more intelligent than me. But there are just too many jokes out there not to have a little fun with you guys .


	2. Inspiration: Not Found in Game Machines

Chapter 1: Inspiration Not Found in Game Machines 

"Sooooo this is what you call inspiration." Mina drawled as she rolled her eyes at the brunette sitting across from her at the Crown Arcade.

"Sure, look around, ease drop on a couple conversations and take notes, or something." Lita spoke offhandedly, more involved in eating her triple death chocolate, peanut butter, and brownie sundae.

With an exasperated sigh Mina got up and went to play her favorite game in the arcade: Sailor V vs. X-men. Several minutes into the game she found herself already up against the one character her own had yet to defeat, Storm. "Alright you white haired banshee, today is the day you go down at the hands of Sailor V!" She said a little to exaggeratedly, for she had used Sailor V's trademark hand movements and everything. She chose to ignore the looks given to her by the wary patrons of the arcade and instead focused on her weather-inducing nemesis. She fought against the character for a few more minutes before Sailor V was overcome with lightning bolts and tornadoes. As the life meter drained to nothing, the two most hated words flashed upon the screen, GAME OVER!

"Hey Amara, over here." Lita called to the tall dusty blonde woman as she entered the arcade.

"And what are you doing here all by your lonesome?" Amara asked as she took the seat previously occupied by Mina.

"I'm not here by myshelf, I'm here with Mina. We're on the hunt for inshpiration." She spoke, her mouth half full of a piece of brownie.

"Ah geesh, say it don't spray it." Amara complained, wiping bits of brownie off her white blouse. Just then a loud crash followed by a string of curses erupted over by the arcade games. "What in the hell was that?"

"Storm won." Lita said simply before going back to her sundae.

"Poor game machine never had a chance." Lita said shaking her head as she walked down the street with a seething and still inspiration-less Mina. "I wonder how much money has gone into replacing that thing. I mean this is the third one this month you've trashed. And I do believe one day you're going to make Andrew go crazy for causing so much havoc in his store."

"Did you see that blood vessel on his forehead? Looked about ready to burst." Amara said with a chuckle from her position on the other side of Mina. She held a hand up to her head and imitated Andrew's blood vessel by opening and shutting her hand and making heart beat sounds.

"You two are really, really not helping me right now." Mina growled. "I've yet to find anything inspirational to write about."

"I've got it, here's the title: _How to kill game machines, _by MinatheInsano." Amara said with a laugh as she high-fived Lita over the petite blonde's head.

"Here's a better title: "_How to dispose of annoying so called FRIEND'S through very violent and messy means_ by MinaShe'llKickyourAsses" Mina said in a dangerously calm manner. The comment effectively cut off the two pestering girls.

"Man, when did you become so evil?" Amara asked the fuming blonde.

"Methinks the lady hath procured such vulgar behavior from spending too many a session in the company of Rei." Lita spoke in a rather odd and indescribable accent, garnering looks from both blondes to her left. "What?"

"…Nothing." The two said in unison.

And so the duo now turned trio has continued the journey for inspiration. Will Mina ever find inspiration for her fanficition? Why is Lita speaking strange? Will Andrew really burst a blood vessel? Is it truly possible for Amara to be somewhere_ without_ Michelle? Some of these questions may or may not be answered. Chances are they won't. To be continued…as long as a supply of Snapple peach iced tea and chocolate is available.


	3. It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's

_**Chapter 2: What's that in the sky? It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's…**_

"Maybe a walk through the park will help set a spark off in that mind of yours Mina. The fresh air, the beautiful Sakura trees, the sparkling lake, so…romantic." Lita said with a sigh as the trio walked into the entrance of Tokyo Park.

"You might actually be right Lita, I think I could actually gain that inspiration I've been searching for here. Maybe I can write a wondrous romantic epic, involving two star-crossed loves." She spoke with a new resolve.

"Ooooh that would be utterly amazingly cuuuute!" Serena said from behind the three girls, which consequently made them all jump out of their skin.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" Amara yelled at the hyperactive girl.

"My…pacemaker." Lita choked out before falling to the ground and feigning death.

"And the Oscar goes too…Lita Kino, for most unconvincing dying sequence." Mina said sarcastically.

Lita jumped up quickly and pretended to receive the invisible Oscar. "Oh thank you, thank you so much, you really love me, you truly, really, actually, wholeheartedly"

"So what are you doing here moon gal?" Amara spoke, cutting Lita's ignorant charade off.

"I was told to be here at this time. That's what it said on this mysterious note I received this morning." She whispered conspiratorially as she pulled out a piece of paper. The 4 women glanced down at the paper and read it:

_Tokyo Park. 3:15. Under the Sakura tree facing northeast across the lake. FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE DON'T BE LATE!_

"That's it?" Amara asked taking the paper and holding it up to sky as if looking for some secret message.

"That's it. And so here I am, at 3:15 exactly." Serena replied as she held up her bunny wristwatch, with both bunny ears pointing at the 3. She glanced around the park not really finding anything out of the ordinary. "Though I have to say I'm not sure what I'm suppose to be looking for."

"Uh…Serena?" Mina said while pointing towards the sky in the direction stated on the note.

"Oh..my…" Serena started.

"What is he doing!" Lita yelled.

"I have no earthly idea." Amara spoke while watching the sky.

Something had been steadily making its way toward the foursome standing in the park. As the object continued to get closer, a figure could be made out. It was someone with a parachute. This someone was none other than…Tuxedo Mask? Seconds later he came hurling towards the earth at a rather alarming rate.

"He's not slowing down…" Amara said her gaze fixated on the falling man.

"He sure isn't." Lita spoke as she started to back away slowly.

As he came closer and closer at an even faster rate, the 4 girls dodged out of the way seconds before he came crashing down next to them.

"Darien, err Tuxedo Mask?" Serena yelled as she ran towards the prone form on the ground, covered by the parachute. She pulled at it until it was off him then rolled the man over on his back. "Wake up darn you! Wake up!" She yelled as she slapped his face and shook him violently.

"Just a pinch melodramatic, don't you think?" Lita asked the hysterical young woman.

"Ouch, my delicate sun-tanned face!" Darien, dressed as Tuxedo Mask, whined as he woke up.

"What is wrong with you, are you insane?" Serena asked, enraged at the ebony-haired man.

"I _was_ trying to be romantic." He groaned as he stood up shakily.

"Maybe it's just me, but wouldn't a box of chocolates and some flowers have done the trick?" Amara asked walking up to the couple.

"That's not enough for my baby." Darien said as he hugged the smaller blonde to his chest. "And just you wait, I'm not even done yet!" He said.

"Oh lord, he has more? Please tell me he's not going to pull a rabbit out that large hat of his." Lita said rolling her eyes.

"Not a rabbit." Darien said with a twinkle in his eye. He then proceeded to get down on one knee and remove his top hat. "Baby, you are my one, my life, my everything…"

"Isn't that from a song?" Lita whispered to Mina.

"Shhhh."

Darien cleared his throat after glaring at Lita. "Like I said, you are my one, my life, my everything. And I would love nothing more than for you to continue being my one…my life…and my everything for the rest of our lives." He finished before reaching into his top hat and pulling out a small black velvet box. "…Serena, will you marry me…Serena?" He asked as the blonde before him didn't so much as react to what he had just asked.

Lita walked up to the frozen blonde and waved a hand in front of her face. "Wow, I think she's catatonic." She nudged the blonde with a finger and watched amusedly as she rocked back and forth like a statue.

"Maybe you should take her back to your place and thaw her out or something." Mina offered.

With a nod Darien lifted Serena and tucked her stiff form under his arm as he walked off.

"That was…interesting." Amara spoke.

"Uh, it was something I know that." Lita replied.

"I think I'll skip the whole romantic fanfic idea." Mina said as she shook her head. "Too many eccentricities."

"Good choice…so the search still continues?" Lita asked.

"I guess so, any other bright idea's, anyone?" Mina asked looking from Lita to Amara. When both of them shrugged their shoulders she sighed and headed for the exit to the park. "Inspiration sucks."

And so ends chapter 2. Are your minds turned to mush yet? No? Well then, it is my duty to continue until they are. Stay tuned kiddies!


	4. Where Does That Theme Music Come from?

_**Chapter 3: Where Does that Theme Music Come From?**_

Once again we join the trio of inspiration seeking young ladies as they wander around down town Tokyo without so much as an idea of where to look for something to ignite the creative embers in the smoldering barbecue pit that is Mina's mind.

"…You _do_ know that you said that allowed right, Lita?" Mina asked the brunette who was busy narrating their lives at the moment.

"…And?" Lita replied, unfazed by the question.

"I thought it was pretty good, I like the barbecue comparison, wonderful imagery." Amara complimented.

"You think so? Thanks, I was wondering if it was a little over the top."

"No not at all, it was a very interesting way to describe"

"I'm going to go insane around you two!" Mina exclaimed as she started to walk off ahead of them. Before she could take another step a very large and very green creature stepped out in front of her.

"Bwahahaha, puny human! You will be my appetizer! And you two…back there, you'll be my dinner and dessert!" It said pointing towards Lita and Amara.

"Amara Tenoh does not get eaten!" Amara yelled. "…What's so funny?" She asked as everyone around her, even the monster snickered. Just then her cell phone rang and she answered. "Hello….uh huh…no I don't get it….ohhhhhhhh, hehe, thanks….wait, how'd you know what I said?…(click) Hello? Odd, oh well." She hung up the phone and glared at everyone. "Get your minds out the gutter!"

Mina slowly stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes before resuming her previous state of shock. "It's a Negaverse monster! It must be destroyed!" She yelled before running into an alley followed by Amara and Lita. Seconds later after three flashes of green, yellow, and orange, the sailor scouts emerged from the alley.

"Halt doer of evil! Your reign of terror is over, now that the Sailor scout of Venus is here!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaait, hold up!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, drawing everyone's attention towards herself. "Don't you guys here that?"

"Here what?" Sailor Uranus asked confused.

"The music!" She said. "It always comes on when we give speeches toward any enemy. It's like some creepy sailor scout theme music."

"Oh I know what you mean. Where _is_ it coming from?" Venus asked as she glanced around, the monster forgotten for the moment.

The three of them proceeded to look around their surroundings searching for the source of the theme music. Several minutes later a loud clearing of the throat turned their attention towards the irritated Negaverse demon.

"Excuuuuuse me? Shouldn't we be knee deep in combat right about now? I didn't travel through alternate dimensions just to come here and be ignored!" It roared impatiently.

"Someone's eager to be turned to dust." Uranus said as she charged up her attack.

"Waaaaaaaait, hold up again! The music…it changed." Jupiter said again.

"Hey I recognize this theme, it comes on every time we start fighting the Negaverse." Venus spoke.

"Enough with the music and let's battle already!" The angry monster yelled.

"If you say so." The three scouts said as they all attacked it at once.

Obligatory fight scene

Punch. Kick. Bite. Love Chain. Yell. Lightning Strike. Sizzle and Crackle. Earthquake. Scream and Broken bones. More yelling. More biting. Twirl. Kick again. Brass knuckles to the forehead. Concussions. Punch below the belt. More screams. Annnnnnnnnnnnd Scene.

"Hurrah, it is defeated." Venus said triumphantly as she stood over the smoldering broken up mass of monster goo.

"And the theme music changed again." Jupiter spoke, glancing around still in search for the freaky music. She then detransformed, followed by the other two.

"Whoo, what a rush, that was fun." Amara said. "How's that for inspiration Mina? You can write an action fanfiction!"

"I think I'll pass…too messy." The blonde complained as she wiped monster goo off her shirt.

"Indeed." Lita said as she pulled a piece of green stuff from her hair. "I don't know about you guys, but I say the journey for inspiration be put on pause for a while. At least until we get cleaned up.

"All in favor of crashing Rei's shrine and taking advantage of the huge behind public bath she installed, say I!" Amara said raising a hand. Just then her found rang again. "What Michelle…no you can't come…wait, how'd you know what I said again? Where the hell are you? (Click). Damn her and her stalkish ways. What are you too looking at?"

"Relationship problems?" Lita asked with a smirk.

"You must feel like being slapped around today." Amara threatened."

"On the Rei's temple!" Mina interrupted before she had to break up another battle that would undoubtedly lead to more spillage of bodily fluids.

"Huzzah!" Lita said jumping up in the air and ignoring Amara's threats.

As the trio ran off towards Rei's shrine, a figure standing behind a tree giggled. She closed her Mercury computer, shutting off the theme music from the battle.

Riveting stuff if I do say so myself. I was on the edge of my seat during the whole battle sequence. So much in fact that I fell off the chair while writing this. Oh man and you know what really got me, the ending! What a twist. Whew, intense. I wonder what's going to happen next. I hope I write more soon.


End file.
